Vehicles include various compartments that are accessible from outside the vehicle, such as an engine compartment or trunk compartment, for example. In electrified vehicles, an additional area normally occupied by an internal combustion engine may be available for added cargo space under a hood or other closure panel. It is important to be able to latch and unlatch such a closure panel. Existing latching systems for latching and unlatching closure panels often add additional expense and unnecessary weight to the vehicle.